Echo
July 20, 1979 The Factory, Manchester, ENG (supporting The Fall) August 2, 1979 Prince of Wales Conference Centre, London, ENG (supporting Essential Logic & Joy Division) August 27, 1979 Plank Lane, Leigh, ENG (Leigh Rock and Music Festival) September 9, 1979 Queens Hall, Leeds, ENG (Futurama Festival 1979, with Hawkwind, The Only Ones, The Fall, Scritti Politti, Teardrop Explodes & Others) October 15, 1980 Civic Hall, St. Albans, ENG (supported by Sound) April 15-16, 1981 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA (supported by Translator) October 30, 1981 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00, supported by Wounds) April 24, 1986 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Sound Waves For Greenpeace, supported by China Crisis, John Martyn, Love & Money, Joolz, Roger McGough, Steve Nallon & Dennis Waterman) August 25-26, 1987 Pier 84, New York City, NY ("Miller Music on The Pier", with New Order & Gene Loves Jezebel) 2003 March 15, 2003 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London, ENG ("One Big No - a concert for peace". Ian McCulloch solo performing "The Killing Moon", "Sliding" & "Nothing Lasts Forever" with Chris Martin on piano and duetting on "Walk on the Wild Side") May 7, 2003 Leadmill, Sheffield, ENG (Ian McCulloch solo) May 8, 2003 Union Chapel, London, ENG (Ian McCulloch solo) May 9, 2003 Lomax, Liverpool, ENG (Ian McCulloch solo) May 10, 2003 Borders, Glasgow, SCOT (Ian McCulloch solo. Acoustic set and album-signing) May 10, 2003 King Tut's, Glasgow, SCOT (Ian McCulloch solo) May 12, 2003 Rescue Rooms, Nottingham, ENG (Ian McCulloch solo) May 19th, 2003 9:30 Club, Washington, DC (Ian McCulloch solo) May 20, 2003 Theater of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA (Ian McCulloch solo) May 21, 2003 Bowery Ballroom, New York City, NY (Ian McCulloch solo) May 22, 2003 Axis, Boston, MA (Ian McCulloch solo) May 24, 2003 Lee's Palace, Toronto, ON (Ian McCulloch solo) May 25, 2003 Park West, Chicago, IL (Ian McCulloch solo) May 27, 2003 Slim's, San Francisco, CA (Ian McCulloch solo) May 28, 2003 Roxy, Los Angeles, CA (Ian McCulloch solo) June 8, 2003 Boule Noire, Paris, FRA (Ian McCulloch solo) June 10, 2003 Cooky's, Frankfurt, GER (Ian McCulloch solo) June 11, 2003 Malersaal on the Schauspielhaus, Hamburg, GER (Ian McCulloch solo) June 12, 2003 Le Botanique, Brussels, BEL (Ian McCulloch solo) June 13, 2003 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED (Ian McCulloch solo) June 14, 2003 The Hague, NED Music in My Head Festival. Ian McCulloch acoustic solo) June 26, 2003 Concorde 2, Brighton, ENG June 27, 2003 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury Festival) July 5, 2003 Zottegem, BEL (Rock Zottegem) July 12, 2003 County Kildare, IRE (Witnness Festival) July 13, 2003 Balado, SCOT (T in the Park Festival. Ian McCulloch also joined Coldplay on stage for their rendition of "Lips Like Sugar") August 7, 2003 Castellon, SPA (FIB) August 8, 2003 Benicassim, SPA (Benicassim Festival) August 9, 2003 Lokeren, BEL (Lokerse Festival. Ian McCulloch solo) August 10, 2003 Leicester, ENG (Summer Sundae Festival. Ian McCulloch solo) August 16, 2003 Hylands Park, Chelmsford, ENG (V2003 Festival) August 17, 2003 Weston Park, Weston-under-Lizard, ENG (V2003 Festival) September 7, 2003 Hezarfen Airport, Istanbul, TUR (Coca-Cola Rocks Festival. Other performers at this event included The Pet Shop Boys, Simple Minds, The Dead Kennedys and Suede) Ian McCulloch; Will Sergeant; Peter Wilkinson (bass); Paul Fleming (keyboards); Ged Malley (guitar); Simon Finley (drums) September 20, 2003 Hyundai Pavilion, San Bernardino, CA (KROQ's Inland Invasion III, 'Flashback to the Future', with The Psychedelic Furs, The Cure, Duran Duran, Interpol, The Violent Femmes and Berlin) October 23, 2003 Paradise Club, Boston, MA October 24, 2003 Stone Pony, Asbury Park, NJ October 25, 2003 Webster Hall, New York City, NY October 26, 2003 Palais Royale, Toronto, ON October 28, 2003 Majestic Theatre, Detroit, MI October 29, 2003 Tower Records, Chicago, IL (in store acoustic set) October 29, 2003 The Metro, Chicago, IL October 31, 2003 The Pyramid, Winnipeg, MB November 3, 2003 House of Blues, Hollywood, CA November 4, 2003 4th and B, San Diego, CA November 5, 2003 House of Blues, Las Vegas, NV November 6, 2003 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA November 7, 2003 House of Blues, Anaheim, CA (Tim Fletcher of The Stills dueted with McCulloch on "Waiting For the Man") November 10, 2003 Ebisu Garden, Tokyo, JPN November 13, 2003 The Metro, Sydney, AUS November 14, 2003 Prince of Wales, Melbourne, AUS November 17, 2003 Bar Opiniao, Porto Alegre, BRA November 18, 2003 Credicard Hall, Sao Paulo, BRA November 26, 2003 Vicar Street, Dublin, IRE November 28, 2003 Barrowlands, Glasgow, SCOT November 29, 2003 Royal Court Theatre, Liverpool, ENG November 30, 2003 Shepherds Bush Empire Theatre, London, ENG December 2, 2003 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED December 3, 2003 L'Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, BEL 2004 The 2004 Bunnymen line-up was: Ian McCulloch (vocals); Will Sergeant (guitar); Peter Wilkinson (bass); Paul Fleming (keyboards); Gordy Goudie (guitar); Simon Finlay (drums). June 9-10, 2004 Prohibition, Liverpool, ENG (2 sets, Ian McCulloch solo) July 10, 2004 Weert, NED Bostpop Festival — Rockstage. Other artists performing at this event included Anthrax, Cheap Trick, Deep Purple, Di-rect, The Doors, John Mayall & the Bluesbrakers, Little Feat, Raging Slab, Rose Tattoo, Todd Rundgren, Patti Smith & Wishbone Ash) July 16, 2004 Arvika, SWE (Arvika Festival) July 22, 2004 Direct Tv Music Hall, Sao Paulo, BRA (Ian McCulloch solo. Brazilian stars Supla and Leo Jaime joined McCulloch on "The Killing Moon" & "Lips Like Sugar" respectively) July 23, 2004 Clube do Exercito, Brasilia, BRA (Ian McCulloch solo) July 25, 2004 Bar Opinao, Port Alegre, BRA (Ian McCulloch solo) July 27, 2004 Palacio das Artes, Belo Horizonte, BRA (Ian McCulloch solo) July 28, 2004 Claro Hall, Rio de Janeiro, BRA (Ian McCulloch solo) August 7, 2004 Nandrin, BEL (Nandrin Festival) September 25, 2004 White River Amphitheater, Seattle, WA (KNDD Endfest 13) September 26, 2004 Henry Fonda Theatre, Los Angeles, CA September 27, 2004 House of Blues, Anaheim, CA October 2, 2004 The Village, Dublin, IRE (Ian McCulloch solo) October 3, 2004 King John's Castle, Limerick, IRE (Ian McCulloch solo, supporting Ash) October 8, 2004 The Cottier, Glasgow, SCOT (2 sets, Ian McCulloch solo. The first set was acoustic, with McCulloch on acoustic guitar accompanied by keyboards and electric bass. The second set was a full band, with McCulloch on acoustic again accompanied by electric guitar, electric bass, keyboards and drums) October 16, 2004 Zaragoza, SPA (Chillin' Drone Festival) October 24, 2004 Bloomsbury Theatre, London, ENG (2 sets, Ian McCulloch solo) October 26, 2004 Old Market Arts Centre, Hove, ENG (Ian McCulloch solo) November 9, 2004 Tea Factory, Liverpool, ENG ('T Rocks'. Ian McCulloch solo) December 17, 2004 Carling Academy, Liverpool, ENG December 31, 2004 Glasgow, SCOT (Ian McCulloch solo) 2005 May 12, 2005 Theater of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA May 13, 2005 Chameleon Club, Lancaster, PA May 14, 2005 Baltimore, MD (WHFS Radio Festival) May 26, 2005 The Hall for Cornwall, Truro, ENG (Springloaded Festival. This was to benefit the Surfers Against Sewage environmentalist group. Billy Bragg also appeared) May 28, 2005 Barcelona, SPA (Primavera Festival) June 1, 2005 The Village, Dublin, Ireland (Budrising Festival) June 25, 2005 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury Festival) June 29, 2005 Hyde Park, London, ENG (O2 Wireless Festival) July 8, 2005 Civic Hall, Whitehaven, ENG July 9, 2005 Dublin, IRE (Oxegen Festival) July 10, 2005 Balado, SCOT (T in the Park) July 16, 2005 Guildford, ENG (GuilFest) July 29, 2005 Vilar de Mouros, POR (Vilar de Mouros Festival) July 31, 2005 Benidorm, SPA (Benidorm Music Meeting, also featuring James Brown) August 5, 2005 Newhailes House, Musselburgh, SCOT (a fundraising event for the National Trust, also featuring Fun Lovin' Criminals) August 6, 2005 Urbino, ITY (Disturbed Frequencies Festival) August 13, 2005 Tokyo, JPN (Summer Sonic Festival) August 14, 2005 Osaka, JPN (Summer Sonic Festival) August 26, 2005 Leeds, ENG (The Carling Weekend: Leeds Festival) August 28, 2005 Reading, ENG (The Carling Weekend: Reading Festival) August 31, 2005 Wiesen, AUT (2Days a Week Festival) September 8, 2005 HMV Oxford Circus, London, ENG (in-store acoustic set performing "Nothing Lasts Forever", "Stormy Weather", "What if We Are" & "The Killing Moon") September 10, 2005 Azzano Decimo, Pordenone, ITY (Fiera della Musica Festival) October 22, 2005 Rescue Rooms, Nottingham, ENG October 23, 2005 Barrowlands, Glasgow, SCOT October 24, 2005 Leadmill, Sheffield, ENG October 26, 2005 University of East Anglia, Norwich, ENG October 27, 2005 Academy, Manchester, ENG October 28, 2005 Blank Canvas, Leeds, ENG October 30, 2005 Carling Academy, Birmingham, ENG October 31, 2005 Pyramid, Portsmouth, ENG November 1, 2005 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG November 3, 2005 Prime Club, Cologne, GER November 4, 2005 Grunspan, Hamburg, GER November 6, 2005 Columbia Club, Berlin, GER November 7, 2005 Vega Jnr, Copenhagen, DEN November 8, 2005 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED November 12, 2005 The Bikini, Barcelona, SPA November 13, 2005 The Arena, Madrid, SPA November 15, 2005 Trabendo, Paris, FRA November 18, 2005 Black Cat, Washington, DC November 19, 2005 Axis, Boston, MA November 20, 2005 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY November 22, 2005 Theater of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA November 23, 2005 The Carlu, Toronto, ON November 25, 2005 Metro Smart Bar, Chicago, IL November 26, 2005 Fine Line Music Café, Minneapolis, MN November 28, 2005 Gothic Theatre, Denver, CO (cancelled due to a major winter storm across the Northern Plains) November 30, 2005 Big Easy, Boise, ID December 1, 2005 Wonder Ballroom, Portland, OR December 2, 2005 Richard's on Richard, Vancouver, BC December 3, 2005 Showbox, Seattle, WA December 5, 2005 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA December 6, 2005 House of Blues, Los Angeles, CA December 7, 2005 House of Blues, Anaheim, CA December 9, 2005 House of Blues, San Diego, CA December 15, 2005 Hof Der Lo, Antwerp, BEL December 16-17, 2005 Carling Academy, Liverpool, ENG 2006 February 18, 2006 Cervantes Theater, Málaga, SPA March 7-8, 2006 Zappa Club, Tel Aviv, ISR March 10, 2006 Balans Music Hall, Istanbul, TUR March 11, 2006 Mylos, Thessaloniki, GRE March 12, 2006 Gargarin, Athens, GRE March 16, 2006 Auditorium Shores, Austin, TX (South by Southwest Festival, Blender Magazine party at 3am) March 16, 2006 Auditorium Shores, Austin, TX (South by Southwest Festival. The Bunnymen headlined this free, outdoor event on the Town Lake Stage) April 20, 2006 Castellon, SPA (Benicassim Festival launch party. This was a free show) April 28, 2006 Master Hall, Curitiba, BRA April 29, 2006 Credicard Hall, Sao Paulo, BRA April 30, 2006 Claro Hall, Rio de Janeiro, BRA May 3, 2006 Gran Rex Theatre, Buenos Aires, ARG May 6, 2006 Laugardalshollin, Reykjavik, ICE (Madchester Festival) May 29, 2006 Civic Hall, Whitehaven, ENG May 30, 2006 Carling Academy, Newcastle, ENG May 31, 2006 Queen's Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT June 2, 2006 Rock City, Nottingham, ENG June 3, 2006 Zodiac, Oxford, ENG June 4, 2006 Koko, London, ENG June 5, 2006 Old Market, Brighton, ENG June 9, 2006 Coors Amphitheatre, San Diego, CA (91X Radio X-Fest) June 10, 2006 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA (Live 105 BFD Festival) June 11, 2006 Galaxy Theater, Santa Ana, CA June 12, 2006 Henry Fonda Theater, Los Angeles, CA June 13, 2006 Morongo Casino Key Club, Cabazon, CA June 16, 2006 Gypsy Tea Room, Dallas, TX June 17, 2006 La Zona Rosa, Austin, TX June 18, 2006 Warehouse Live Ballroom, Houston, TX June 20, 2006 Roxy, Atlanta, GA June 21, 2006 House of Blues, Lake Buena Vista, FL June 23, 2006 Amos Southend, Charlotte, NC June 24, 2006 The Norva, Norfolk, VA June 26, 2006 Black Cat, Washington, DC June 27, 2006 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT June 29, 2006 Theater of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA June 30, 2006 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA July 1, 2006 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY July 8, 2006 Liege, BEL (Les Ardentes Festical) July 21, 2006 Benicassim, SPA (Benicassim Festival) July 22, 2006 Chateau de Sedieres, FRA (Festival de Sedieres) July 29, 2006 Clapham Common, London, ENG (Ben & Jerry's Sundae Festival) August 11, 2006 Belladrum Estate, Beauly, SCOT (Belladrum Tartan Heart Festival) August 12, 2006 Andersonstown Leisure Centre, Belfast, NI (Feile - West Belfast Festival) August 18, 2006 Exeter, ENG (Beautiful Days Festival) August 19, 2006 Chelmsford, ENG (V2006 Festival) August 20, 2006 Stafford, ENG (V2006 Festival) August 26, 2006 Cardiff, WAL (Get Loaded Festival) December 15, 2006 Carling Academy, Liverpool, ENG 2007 March 30, 2007 MEN Arena, Manchester, ENG (Manchester Versus Cancer. Peter Hook joined the band for “Ceremony”) May 20, 2007 Butlins, Minehead, ENG (All Tomorrow's Parties vs the Fans 2007) May 25, 2007 Isle of Skye, SCOT (Isle of Skye Festival) May 26, 2007 Seville, SPA (Territorios Festival) May 28, 2007 Newcastle, ENG (Evolution Festival) June 8, 2007 Seaclose Park, Newport, IOW (Isle Of Wight Festival 2007) June 30, 2007 Fiera della Musica, Azzano, ITY July 7, 2007 Cornbury Park, Charlbury, ENG (Cornbury Festival) July 15, 2007 Edinburgh Castle, Edinburgh, SCOT July 27, 2007 Cambridge, ENG (Secret Garden Party Festival) August 4, 2007 Halesworth, ENG (Gig in the Park) August 5, 2007 Stockton-on-Tees, ENG (Riverside Fringe Festival) August 11, 2007 Victoria Square, St. Helens, ENG (Eclectica Music Festival) August ?, 2007 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG (Summer Sundae Festival) August 24, 2007 Falmouth, ENG (Falmouth Festival) August 31-September 2, 2007 Inveraray Castle, Loch Fyne, Argyll, SCOT (Connect Festival) September 8, 2007 Murcia, SPA (B Side Festival) December 8, 2007 Carling Academy, Liverpool, ENG May 23, 2008 Ritz, Manchester, ENG ("Thanks Pranks and Party Pants", Nova's Birthday party, with proceeds going to the Versus Cancer Charity. Other performers included a reformed Chameleons with Aziz Ibrahim and Andy Rourke, Badly Drawn Boy, Frazer King & others) November 28, 2008 SECC, Glasgow, SCOT (Versus Cancer concert moved to the Glasgow Academy after Echo & the Bunnymen & Alphabeat had to play but had to pull out, due to family illness and scheduling difficulties, respectively. Artists Attic, Sergeant, Alfonso, The Fratellis, & Travis did appear)